


Once Upon a Time

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Drabble #100 of 100





	

Once upon a time there was a boy whose name was Harry Potter. Harry was a devastatingly sassy little boy that wasn't always the most observant child. Thankfully, this means the characters in the periphery of his life lend themselves to a wide range of possibilities.

And that's where fanfiction authors step in.

Explore the idea of the characters on the sidelines, who we only get to know through the eyes of an adolescent boy under extraordinary duress. Explore the different possibilities buried within the superficial personality traits we're presented with. I promise, you won't regret it when you do.

**Author's Note:**

> If You Dare Challenge | #668 - Once Upon a Time | Harry Potter and You | Word Count: 100
> 
> It is finished! On the third to last day of a frankly tumultuous year, this damnable 2016, it is finished! I thought it over many, many times how I would finish this endeavor. I got this as the randomly selected last prompt, and the idea to be more than a little meta nagged me until this fell out of my fingers. I kept it at 100 words for the last of 100 drabbles that started in January 2016 and here we are, December. What a ride.
> 
> Thank you to each and every person who has followed, favorited, reached out, requested a character pair, or offered advice or other invaluable help such as beta and alpha work. Without all of you this would not have lasted past the teens.
> 
> Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep being a positive influence on your fandom.
> 
> -d9


End file.
